Andrew Phasebomber
The Beginning Andrew Phasebomber was born on November First, on the planet Felucia, to David Phasebomber and Jennifer Wikelayo. While having parents who did not believe in the Force, then showing he possessed it, they were alarmed. Quickly finding the nearest Jedi Knight to take Andrew to the Jedi Temple, they thought it would be a happy thought, of not worrying that they could be killed any moment with anything in their house. They soon discovered this was incorrect, and they had missed him dearly. As a Youngling Before even being able to speak, Andrew had comprehended the Force. He had managed to use it to quickly move stones, which is hard to do even as a Padawan. He soon had others picking on him, calling him names such as "Speed Pod-Racer" for example. By this time he was only at the age of 2, and he already could use a lightsaber in the offensive sense. As for defense, this was what kept him in his age division. He lacked the ability to know when he was about to be shot. After years of training, however, he managed to be accepted as a Padawan. He was seen as the prodigy of the Order, with all the knights wishing to train him. However, he was just a young child, and did not choose on his own - that is, before he had his lightsaber. The Trials of the Force Getting His Lightsaber As usual, a small party of newly-made Padawans, including Andrew, were taken to Illum to get their lightsaber crystals. But, this would not be an ordinary trip. It began normally - Master Yoda took the group into the cave, they found the crystals that called for them, so on and so forth. After a while, young Andrew found one he would cherish for the rest of his life. It was green, long, and very sharp at the edges. The adventure ended, but they found a surprise outside, which revoked childhood from each and every one of them, and prepared them for the true challenges of being a Jedi Knight - Creatures wishing nothing more than your death. No one had any idea what happened, and still to this day the survivors have faint memories. They heard a crash, that sounded louder than a transport shuttle falling less than twenty feet away, but when Master Yoda checked outside, he could see only white snow - they were caved in. Luckily, Yoda recognized this problem immediately, and ordered all of the younglings to meet with him. They all were there, except one. A Sullustian girl, that no one knew very well. They all froze, except for one brave Jedi Knight that joined them - Allon Gonkbringer is no true evidence of his name being that. He rushed off, leaving everyone bewildered. How would he know where she was? The only person calm was Yoda, who had a slimmer of a smirk on his face. But Allon's footsteps made far too much nose, crushing ice and what not. Thundering down the hallway towards the little Jedi, was a legendary wampa. "Run, you must!" yelled Yoda, as he drew his lightsaber. The hallways filled with roars and whirs, as the children ran as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Allon had found the Sullustian, but not how he wished. She was knocked out, laying in the middle of an empty room. He rushed to her side, but only to awaken a beast nearby. No one knows anything about this monster, except that it could go toe-to-toe with even a Jedi Master for hours on end. It had fur, but it's claws were made of a metal that could resist a lightsaber beam. So, as Allon sliced at it's hands, the blade just bounced backwards. They fought for nearly a half hour, until they both could hear footsteps rushing their way. While this ferocious monster had not been fazed, Allon darted his head in the direction of a nearby tunnel, looking to see what the noise was. Distracted, he was easily knocked to the ground, where he was then clawed unconscious. Andrew ran as far and fast as he could, until he reached a room that would haunt him for years. In the middle, a Jedi Knight and a child, who both looked dead. As much as he wanted to cry out in fear, he bottled his emotions like he had been trained. In the corner, he noticed a furry behemoth, with the ugliest face and sharpest claws he had ever seen. "This killed them." he thought. With all his might, he raised his hand, and summoned the Jedi's lightsaber to his hand. He had no idea at the time this was one of the oldest lightsabers in existence. He activated the blade, and saw the green beam shoot out, the perfect length. He then raised his left arm, and pushed as hard as he could towards the beast. It's body flew against the wall, and Andrew ran forward, and stabbed him as many times as he could, all over his body. But it did not even scratch him. It's face looked back at Andrew and grinned. With it's arm, it picked little Andrew up and threw him on the ground. As the world faded to black around him, Andrew saw the open mouth of a creature with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. He then raised Allon's blade, and shoved it through the top of it's mouth. The ten-foot-long body fell on top of his, and he saw nothing else for days. As his spirit faded, the crystal faded into his body and gave the dying Andrew life. This crystal - the entire lightsaber - was meant to be his. A True Master Andrew awoke back at the Jedi temple, in the medical wing. Nearby him were some droid medics, Master Yoda, and Allon Gonkbringer. "Mmh, awake, he is," Yoda said, poking Allon. Allon turned around and faced Andrew. "What happened?" questioned Andrew. Allon smiled back, saying, "You saved people. That's what happened. Here, I want you to have something." He reached into his pocket and drew his lightsaber. "It wants you more than me, you should take it." Andrew's face lit up as he felt the hilt again, in his hands. It filled him with energy, and he tried to move, but his ribs would not let him. All but three of them were broken. "However." said Allon sternly, staring at Andrew contently. "I would like it if you would train under me, be my Padawan. Will you?" Andrew knew at once he had to. So he nodded as slight as he could. "Good then. We will begin training after you've recovered." Allon then walked out, without a word. "Lucky, you are to have such a master," said Yoda. "Like you, he was. Strong, cunning, obvious why he chose you, it is." Yoda then chuckled. "Rest now, young one. Need it, you will."Category:Male Characters Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi